Welcome to a new life
by CrazyAlchemistgrl017
Summary: Well it's just another story by me. It's a JohnnyOC fic and I'm hoping it will turn out ok. Please read and review! I'll love you forever if you do!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:** _Introducing…_

**Ari's POV:**

My name is Ariyonna. But everyone calls me Ari, or they would if anyone knew me. See I'm new here in Tulsa. I just moved here from New Hampshire and it's sorda a shock. People are way different here than back home. But anyways back to the story…I walked down the porch steps of my house and was getting some boxes out of the car when three boys walked out of the house next door to mine.

They walked towards me but I was a little busy balancing two heavy boxes to notice them, "need some help?" I gasped and dropped the boxes and looked at the guys behind me "didn't mean to startle ya", boy did that guy have some mighty long sideburns "it's ok" I said before picking up one of the boxes and walking towards my house.

"Well do you need help or not?" I looked at the boys again, thought for a minute then nodded and watched as they all grabbed a box and followed me inside. An hour and ten boxes later we were done.

"Thanks for helping me out guys, oh! And I'm Ariyonna" I held my hand out and the boy with the long sideburns, who shook my hand very enthusiastically.

"I'm Two-Bit and these are my friends Johnny and Ponyboy" he pointed at the guys next to him and I shook their hands.

"Well I'm sure you have places to be and well I have to take a shower so I'll see ya later" I turned and started walking inside but stopped when Two-Bit called my name, "Yeah?" "Come next door at around eight ok?" I nodded and walked inside to take a long relaxing shower.

Eight came faster than it's ever come before and before I knew it I was walking next door in my favorite pair of baggy jeans, a black t-shirt that said 'I know I'm hot but stop staring' in white, black and white high top Converse and I had my hair pulled up into a high ponytail. I thought I looked pretty cool but that doesn't matter, it's not like I'm trying to impress anyone.

Well actually I am. Don't tell anyone but I think that, that Johnny kid is pretty cute. Don't tell anyone ok? Well anyways I walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door and a few seconds later it was opened and a really hot guy was standing there staring at me, "you must be Ali…ummm…Aliyah?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Ariyonna" I corrected and he grinned and let me in, once inside I saw Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and Johnny and some guys I didn't know yet.

"Ari! You're here!" Two-Bit jumped up and hugged me tightly.

"Ari?"

"Yeah your names to confusing so I changed it to Ari" I frowned slightly but decided that I really didn't care because my name is confusing.

I was introduced to everyone and they were all really cool guys, Darry was the coolest though. And he was hot. He was really muscular and tall and handsome. Then there was Steve, he had really complicated swirly hair and was pretty cute. Next was Soda, the extremely hot one who opened the door. He had really nice reddish brown hair and nice brown eyes. I know I'm forgetting someone though…oh yeah! Dally. He came stalking in the house at like nine and he was pretty scary looking. He was tall with white blonde hair and an elfish face and really cold eyes.

He stared at me for a second and then sat down in the armchair. He was still staring at me and it was freaking me out so I scooted closer to Two-Bit "don't be afraid of him. He won't hurt ya" he whispered in my ear, I nodded and went back to watching Mickey Mouse. Man I love that mouse! He's so cool!

Well Darry invited me to dinner and I gladly accepted, they asked if my parents would mind and I told them no. My parents couldn't care less about what I do. We sat down and ate; it was a pretty interesting meal consisting of red mashed potatoes and green chicken, it was real good. After we ate we all sat in the living room joking around and playing poker. I'm pretty good at poker for a girl and I beat Soda and Steve every time.

"Man you must be cheating! I never lose!" Steve threw down his cards and scowled at the wall "sorry Steve it's not my fault that I'm better at poker than you."

Two-Bit laughed and pulled me from the couch onto the ground next to him. "Ya see, Steve don't like losing. He thinks that if ya don't win then your gay. But we've known for the longest time that he was gay, we just didn't tell him" Steve jumped up and tackled Two-Bit who yelled at Darry to make him stop. He's such a child.

"Hey Ari, me and Johnny are going for a walk you wanna come?" Pony was standing by the door with Johnny and they were looking at me expectantly, "yeah sure!" I got up and said bye to everyone and followed them outside and to the park.

"So how come you moved here?" Johnny asked it seemed like he was nervous almost as if he never talked to girls or something.

"My parents got tired of living in New Hampshire," I said in a matter-of-fact voice and they both smiled at my fake seriousness. We sat on the swings at the park and talked about school and junk until Pony asked me what grade I was going to be in, "I'm gonna be a sophomore" they stared at me with bewildered expressions on their faces "what?"

"We didn't know you like...sixteen. We all thought you were thirteen!" Pony squeaked out and stood up "nope. I'm sixteen and I love it! Not" I also stood up and walked over to a tree and climbed onto the first branch "so how old are ya'll?"

"I'm fourteen and Johnny is sixteen"

"No joke? Man I thought you were both seventeen" they grinned and watched me jump from the tree and walk over to them.

We stayed out for another hour before Pony said he had to get home or Darry would skin him alive. Poor kid. He ran off and left Johnny and me to ourselves. Oh joy I'm leaping with happiness. Actually, I practically was.

We walked towards our neighborhood in a comfortable silence until he asked "do you like it here so far?" I looked at him a second and then nodded "I like it a lot, there are some real nice people here" he smiled and stopped at my house "so I'll see ya later?" I nodded and walked up the porch steps, turned and waved at the door and walked inside closing the door softly behind me.

**A couple weeks later…**

**Johnny's POV:**

Pony and I were sitting on his porch getting ready to walk to the DX to hang out with Soda and Steve for a while when Ari walked out of her house in a pair of really short blue track shorts that barely covered her butt and a white tank top. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she was wearing a pair of white tennis shoes.

Over the past few weeks she had become real good friends with the gang and was my best friend next to Ponyboy. She practically lived over at the Curtis's and Darry was often yelling at her because she always cleaned and did the dishes and cooked dinner and stuff. He didn't like that she did that since she didn't have to but she always said that she liked cooking and it was the least she could do.

Doesn't she know she can't walk around wearing something like that in this neighborhood! She's going to get jumped and raped and it'll be all because she had to go and wear that outfit! But she does look really good in it. Were her legs that long last night? I can't remember.

She looked over and saw Ponyboy and me looking at her and jogged over.

"Hey guys what's up?" she pulled her left leg up behind her back and stretched it out before doing the same with her right.

"Not much. Are you going for a run or something?" Pony stood up and walked to the bottom of the porch steps and stood in front of her. Ari smiled and nodded before pushing him out of the way so she could stretch some more.

Pony acted like she had managed to severely injure him and pushed her, and since she was currently bent over stretching she lost her balance and fell. She looked up from the ground at Pony and muttered something about chainsaws and body bags before getting up and dusting herself off.

"Hey you guys wanna come with me?" she was stretching her arms and grinning at us at the same time. How cool. She can multi-task. Sorry I'm being so sarcastic, Ari is sarcastic all the time and I just picked up on it.

"Nah, me and Johnny were going to _walk _to the DX but you can run ahead and meet us there if ya want" Pony would have said yes if I wasn't there. I'm not much of a runner but he's on the track team at school.

"Ok whatever. See ya there." She turned and took off running for the DX, and me being a boy I couldn't help but watch her…um…well you know. And she has a really nice one just so you know.

After she had run about ten feet in front of us Pony and I started walking slowly towards the DX.

When we reached the DX Ari wasn't there, and when we asked Soda and Steve if they had seen her they said she hadn't been there all day. I looked at my best friend whose eyes had suddenly gotten real wide and full of fear. We were probably thinking the same thing. Ari had been jumped, kidnapped, raped, or something along those lines.

We told Soda and Steve that she had left ten minutes earlier to come and meet us here and they told their boss that they were taking a break so they could help us look for her.

Steve got in his car and started driving around, Soda went back towards our neighborhood to see if she went back home, and Pony and I split up and started looking by the park and wherever else she might be.

A few minutes later I could hear Ponyboy yelling my name and I ran to the park where he was kneeling on the ground by the fountain, Ari was passed out cold in his arms.

"What happened?" I asked skidding to a stop and kneeling down next to him, he looked awful scared.

"I don't know. I just found her like this. Here eyes are open but she's not moving or anything." He sounded close to tears. When I looked at her again I could see that her eyes were indeed still open and slightly glazed over. But then they moved and started looking around.

"She's awake!" Pony looked back at her and smiled.

"Ari? Can you hear me?" he shook her slightly but she didn't look at him. Her eyes just darted from place to place like she was lost or something. Man I hope she's ok.

**Ari's POV:**

I had decided to take a shortcut through the park to get to the DX but when I reached the fountain I couldn't breathe. No matter what I did I just couldn't catch my breath. I knew then that I was having another attack.

You see when I was very young like two years old the doctor said that I had a disease. The disease caused me to have attacks where I would shake uncontrollably or go into a dazed state for hours on end. Sorda like seizures. I don't know what it's called or anything but I know that it's pretty serious sometimes. I found out just how serious it was when I was four.

_**Flashback...**_

It was at my friend's birthday party and we were running around playing and all of a sudden my breath went away and I was gasping and shaking. I fell off the swing I was on and then passed out. At least that's what my parents told me the next day in the hospital. Apparently I had had an attack and gone into a slight coma and they told me that I was lucky to be awake right now.

I was real scared off the attacks after that. But I didn't have them all the time. Only when I exercised excessively or worked myself too hard. But I never did that much so I never had problems with it. Until today that is.

I could hear voices around me and could see shapes but I couldn't make them out. I knew it was better not to panic so I lay there in someone's lap until I was picked up. After that I just sorda left. I was no longer in my body. That happens sometimes during an attack. I don't like the detached feeling but there's nothing I can do about. Only the doctors know how to treat me when I'm like this. I just hope I can get to a doctor before something happens.

_Well that's a long first chapter. I'm surprised it turned out that long. It's still too short thouh. Sorry. A lot happened and I'm quite happy with what's going on so far. I didn't realize what I was typing until I started typing this right here. It's weird. But anyways please review! And I hope you like the story and stuff. If you have any ideas or suggestions then feel free to tell me. Flames are allowed also. Danke!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own The Outsiders. I'm sorry. But you know what? It's my dream to one day own then all. And when S.E. Hinton sells them to me for eight dollars then I will own them. I can't wait!_

**Chapter two:** _Like…what?_

**Ari's POV: **

I groaned and tried to open my eyes but my eyelids were just too heavy. When I did manage to get then cracked a little the lights about blinded me. That's when I knew I was in the hospital. Only hospital lights are that light.

"Hey I think she's awake!" I heard people moving around and felt someone sit on the bed next to me.

"Hey Ari…you ok?" it was Darry. And he sounded so…fatherly. I felt a hand on the side of my face and opened my eyes fully. The whole gang was standing around my bed looking at me with concern. I hate when people are concerned about me.

"I'm…fine," my voice sounded weird even to me. It was cracked and weak. It was nothing like my normal voice, which was strong and happy and full of energy. Just like the rest of me. Darry smiled and messed up my hair a little before getting up. The rest of the gang crowded around me and started talking a mile an hour.

After awhile the doctor said they had to leave so they all kissed me on the forehead and left. We have this thing where we kiss each other goodbye. It's a tradition. I think. Anyways Pony and Johnny stuck around after everyone else left and sat on either side of the bed.

"You know Ari you really scared me. When I found you passed out like that it scared the crap out of me and I didn't know what to do." Pony leaned back against my pillow and put his head on mine.

"Yeah it was scary. You like were barely breathing and you were completely out of it. You didn't seem to hear anything we said or notice anything or us. What happened?" Johnny sat back and put his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I'm sorry guys. It was just a little attack. I have them sometimes. It's nothing to worry about. I probably wont have another one for awhile." I linked my arms through Pony's right arm and Johnny's left. They both smiled and started talking about completely random things and about life in general.

Johnny, Ponyboy, and I have a real great relationship and we can talk about anything with each other. Its cool having someone to talk to about girl stuff sometimes.

**The next day…**

**Johnny's POV:**

It's been exactly two days since Ariyonna got out of the hospital and things are back to normal. Except that Darry's a little more protective of her and so are the rest of the guys. They all think she's going to have another attack just walking around the house! It's sad really.

Anyways I was sitting on the Curtis's porch smoking a cigarette when Ari walked up the path leading to the house. She skipped up the porch steps grinning like a mad woman and plopped down next to me. I put my cigarette back in my mouth and gave her a look that clearly said 'are you on drugs or something because you're unnaturally happy.'

"What? Am I not allowed to be happy or something Jonathan Cade? And you know I hate it when you smoke around me." she leaned over and plucked the cigarette out of my mouth, all I could think of was the feeling of her fingers brushing against my lips. I sat there with my lips parted slightly and watched her throw my cigarette on the ground.

She looked back at me and smirked.

"You better close your mouth Jonathan or I wont be able to resist the urge to kiss you." I quickly snapped my mouth shut and my eyes widened. She just grinned in amusement and stood up and went in the house leaving me sitting there dumbstruck.

**Ari's POV:**

What! I cant help it ok! Sometimes he just looks so adorable and I usually just say what's on my mind and when he's sitting there with that cute little face I cant help but wanna say something. It's not like I have a crush on him or anything. I've just taken a liking to him.

I walked into the kitchen where Darry was cleaning dishes from possibly the other night. I walked over and jumped on the counter next to the sink and grabbed a towel and started drying the dishes he set down. He glared at me for a second before shaking his head and muttering something about girls and how they like to clean too much.

We sat there drying dishes and junk for ten minutes before Soda and Pony walked in the kitchen and grabbed some bubbles out of the sink and blew them at me getting them in my hair and on my favorite tank top!

"Oh no you didn't!" I threw the rag at Soda and grabbed some bubbles and blew them at Pony, the bubbles got in his hair and all over his face. After that a war broke out. It was the three of us against one another. Darry stormed out of the kitchen after yelling about making messes and some other stuff.

"Ahh! Pony stop it!" I giggled and tried to block the water that he was now throwing at me.

"Make me!" him and Soda both grabbed a cup and filled it with water and threw it at me; too bad I was wearing a very tight, white shirt. And when white gets wet well it becomes see through. And that's what happened. So almost right after they did that you could plainly see my black bra.

That's when Two-Bit and Johnny decided to come into the kitchen to see what was going on. Johnny took one look at me and started blushing like crazy whereas Two-Bit walked over and wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the counter and set me on the ground.

"Come on Ari cant you go two minutes without showing someone your bra? I mean just last night" my hand meeting the side of his face cut him off. I crossed my arms over my chest and walked past Johnny and went back to Pony and Sodas room and took out one of Ponyboys shirts and changed into it. It was big on me but it was better then a see through one. And it was black so it was ok.

**Johnny's POV:**

What the hell! One minute she's dry and normal and the next she's wet and her bra is showing! Her shirt was skintight and since it was wet it was clinging to her and lets just say you could see things. Some very nice things.

I took a deep breath and tried to stop my mind from thinking about what she would look like without her shirt or bra on. If I thought about that then bad things would happen that would embarrass me into the next century.

Pony grinned and high-fived Soda who started talking about girls and stuff.

"Yeah I've seen a lot of female chests but hers is pretty nice. Not too big but not too small. I know she's our friend and stuff but come one you know your thinking the same thin Two-Bit. I bet Pony and Johnny are thinking it too! Aren't you?" he looked from me to Pony expecting an answer. An answer that I wasn't going to give, Pony would though.

"I was thinking the exact same thing Soda. But don't tell her that. Do you know how bad she'd hurt us? We'd be dead in like three seconds!" I can't believe him! I mean I was thinking the same thing as them but I wasn't going to say it out loud. I'm not stupid.

We walked back into the living the same time that Ari walked in. She was wearing one of Pony's shirts and boy did she look good. The shirt was bay and made her look a lot better then really tight shirts did. She glared at Pony and Soda and sat next to me on the couch and crossed her arms and stared at the TV angrily.

"Hey…you know Pony and Soda were just messing around right?" I slid closer to her and nudged her arm gently. She immediately broke out into a wide smile and laid her head on my shoulder.

"It was real embarrassing having almost everyone see my bra ya know? Including you. Never before in my life have I been that exposed in front of men before." She was whispering so that the guys couldn't hear her, I could hear her though and couldn't help but smile.

"You didn't look all that bad ya know? Actually according to Soda you have a real nice chest." She blushed a deep shade of red and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Now I'm self conscious! Thanks a lot Jonathan Cade!" she laughed and shoved me before crossing her arms around her legs.

"Whatever Ariyonna. Your too hot to be self conscious." We were both whispering by then. That way you know the guys wouldn't be able to hear our conversation.

"Well thank you Mr. Cade." She was speaking in a fake British accent. She does that sometimes to be funny. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that Ari and I flirt all the time. It's just a game for us. We usually never mean anything by it.

"Hey guys! Me, Soda, Steve and Dally are going to The Dingo. Wanna come with? Ponyboy cant cause he's grounded for getting an F on his math homework. That was awful bad of you Pony." Two-Bit, who was already half drunk, was standing by the door with the other guys, I guess they had been planning to go to The Dingo but Ariyonna and I were too busy talking to pay attention to them.

"Yeah but we have to stop by my house so I cant get something else to wear. I mean your shirt is comfortable Soda but I don't think it's a partying kind of shirt. I'm sorry." Ari jumped off the couch and wrapped her arms around Soda's waist from behind and buried her head in his back.

"It's ok. I know it aint a party shirt. It's the shirt I usually wear after having wild crazy orgies." He turned and grinned at Ari who in turn let go of him and punched his arm playfully.

Anyways so we all piled into Darry and Steve's cars and drove off to Ari's house so she could get changed. After two minutes she came back outside wearing a pair of tight blue jeans with drawings on them from when she got bored, a black t-shirt with a ripped heart on it, and her regular black and white Chucks. Somehow even when she's dressing down she still manages to look really good.

At The Dingo… 

**Ari's POV:**

"Come on lets find a table" Two-Bit grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the back to a table that wasn't occupied and we all sat down. As soon as we were all Two-Bit decided to go and chase after some bleach blond, Dally disappeared, Soda went off with some pretty brunette, and Steve was making out with Evie right in front of Johnny and me, which was really gross.

"Ew…come on Ari lets go somewhere where people aren't choking each other with their tongues." Johnny stood up and pulled me along with him to the other end of the room. He leaned against a wall and I turned to look for Two-Bit who was drinking at the bar with the same blond from before.

I felt arms encircle my waist and was pulled up against someone's chest. I looked behind me to see Johnny smiling down at me.

"Since when were you this affectionate Johnny?" I asked laying my head on his chest, he may not look it but he's really well built. He almost has a six-pack ya know.

" I don't know. Since I got bored."

"Oh thank you. I'm so happy to know that I can be used to entertain you."

"Your welcome babe." He let go of my waist and pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one. He knows I don't like him smoking in front of me but he does it anyways. He's such a dork. But a cute dork so it's ok. Tonight wasn't as fun as I was hoping it would be. We stayed at The Dingo for a few more hours then Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit left to go back to their homes and Dally was just gone and Johnny and me were walking around aimlessly for a half an hour.

"Man I'm tired, aint you Johnny?" I looked sideways at him and saw him think for a second before replying, "a little."

"Well come on. You can stay at my place tonight. You know my rents wont mind."

"I was gonna stay in the lot tonight or head home-"

"You aint going to your house. I hate when you do cause you always end up getting beat. And the lot is to cold and some soc could jump you while your sleeping or something so it aint safe. Just stay at my place. And that's an order not a request." I grabbed his wore down jeans jacket and led him to my house; I would have to get him a new jacket pretty soon.

I unlocked the door and he closed it behind the two of us. I walked back to my room and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt then walked back into the living room where Johnny was already asleep on the couch. I guess he had been real tired. Smiling I walked over and pulled the blanket kept in the living room over him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then I turned off the light and walked to my room and went straight to sleep.

Well that's the second chapter! Yayness! And thanks to everyone who reviewed! I loved getting all the reviews and it was awesome. So I hope you like this chapter and if you don't then just tell me what I can change to make the rest of the story better. Thanks everyone! And I don't know if it was for this story but someone asked if they could beta for me and I forget who it was. So if it was you who asked then let me know cause I forgot! Lol bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY! To all my reviewers and whoever else reads this story along with my other stories, I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in forever. My mom won't get the computer fixed so I can't get on and update. Sorry. Please don't hate me!

-The Crazy Moose.


End file.
